Harley & May: 1st Meeting for Cookieshippers
by badboylover24
Summary: I do not own Pokemon or any of its contents. This is my version of Harley and May's first meeting in the episode "A Cacturne for the Worst". This is for Cookieshippers; if you aren't a Cookieshipper, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.


**Harley and May's First Meeting for Cookieshippers**

**Summary:** This is my version of when Harley first meets May in _A Cacturne for the Worse_.

As May held her Bulbasaur in her arms and watched the sunset, a boy a few years older than her approached her. He has long violet hair and blue-green eyes. He has on a blue shirt, white boots, and a green jacket, hat, and pants much like the Cacturne at his side.

_Wow_, he thought to himself as he looked May over, _she's beautiful. And that combo she had her Bulbasaur do…so full of accuracy. I wonder who she is._ His curiosity getting the best of him, the boy walked up to May.

"Excuse me," he said to her calmly.

"Huh?" May replied, turning to him.

"That final move you did with your Bulbasaur was very impressive," he said to her. "Is it safe to assume you're entering the Izabe Contest?"

"Thanks," May replied. "I am planning to enter."

_Oh, her voice_, he thought with a smile. _It's music to my ears. I bet it's lovelier when she sings_.

"Then I guess that makes me pretty smart," he replied. ""Me, too."

"Hey, that's great!" May said with a smile. "I'm May."

_May_, he thought. _The same name as the lovely month fit for beautiful flowers like her_.

"It's nice to meet ya, May," he said. "I'm Harley." He then turned to his Cacturne.

"And this is my partner, Cacturne," he introduced.

"_Cacturne_," Cacturne greeted May and Bulbasaur as they turned to him (yes, Harley's Cacturne is a male).

"Oh," May said, taking out her Pokedex with interest, "a Cacturne?"

_What?_ Harley thought with surprise. _She doesn't know about Cacturne?_

"_Cacturne_," the Pokedex said, "_the Scarecrow Pokemon. The evolved form of Cacnea, Cacturne holds traits of both Grass and Dark types. It rarely moves during the day, but it becomes active once the temperature drops at night_."

"So, a Dark Type, huh?" May said, looking up at Cacturne again. "Mom said they're pretty cool, and I can see why."

"_Cacturne_," Cacturne then said, holding up a red rose to Bulbasaur.

"_Bulba?_" Bulbasaur replied with surprise before taking the rose with her vines. "_Saur…_" Cacturne then took one of her vines into his hand and kissed it, causing Bulbasaur to blush.

"Wow," May said with a smile, "your Cacturne's such a gentleman. You must be lucky that he's the first one I've ever met, Harley, not to mention the coolest and most romantic."

_Cool and romantic?_ Harley thought with a surprised blush as Cacturne chuckled with a blush. _Most of the girls I've met thought he was scary_.

"Yeah, I guess," he said before bringing out a box of cookies. "By the way, would you care for a cookie, May? I just made them myself today."

"Oh," May said, taking a cookie, "I love one. Thanks." She then ate it and smiled.

"Hey," she then said to Harley, "you know what? These cookies are just as sweet as you are."

_Sweet as I am_? Harley thought, his blush becoming deeper. _Oh, man! I'm blushing! I can't let her see me like this!_

"_Bulbasaur!_" May's Bulbasaur said to her.

"You want one, too, Bulbasaur?" May asked, looking down at her Pokemon and giving Harley the chance to sneak away.

"_Saur!_" she answered as Harley and Cacturne hid behind the side of the boat's cabin.

"We'll take one more cookie," May said, looking up from Bulbasaur. "Thanks, Har—Huh?" May stopped when she saw that Harley's gone.

"Harley?" May said as Harley took out his camera. "Well, that's weird. I wonder why he took off." As she was looking around, Harley snapped a picture of her face and took out the photo after it was developed.

_Wow_, he thought as he put the camera away and took the sticker of May's face off the photo. _That girl's something special besides her beauty_.He then took out a green notebook and placed the sticker in a blank page.

"First she said I'm lucky that my Cacturne's the first one she met," he said, taking out a marker, drawing a heart around the sticker, and topping it with #1. "Then, she called Cacturne 'cool and romantic'. And finally, my cookies 'are as sweet as I am'. I just know she's the one for me: beautiful…innocent…sincere…" Harley let out a love-struck sigh as he held the book to his heart.

"Now I know that the contests and the Grand Festival are the keys to winning May's love," he said, staring out at the horizon. "Compared to the ribbons and the Festival Cup, _she's _the ultimate prize."


End file.
